This invention relates generally to improvements in casters, and particularly to an improved caster socket assembly employing a plastic housing to receive a caster pintle.
Caster socket assemblies employing plastic housing to receive and hold pintles are known. In the known devices, the plastic housings include protusions which engage a groove in the pintle. These devices rely on the resiliency of the plastic housing to maintain the pintle within the housing.